Fuel cells, such as hydrogen fuel cells, are one potential source of low-emissions energy. Vehicles powered by fuel cells may reduce emissions and reliance on oil-based fuel. However, the use of fuel cells in vehicles may pose certain challenges. One example of a technical challenge may be proper thermal management of the hydrogen fuel cell stack. During operation, the fuel cell may have a maximum operating temperature that should not be exceeded. Accordingly, heat dissipation systems may be necessary in the vehicle. On the other hand, fuel cells also have minimum operating temperatures and the components of the fuel cell should be prevented from freezing. Therefore, in areas that may experience very low temperatures, such as 0° C., active heating systems may be needed to keep the fuel cell temperature elevated. Both heating and cooling systems may add additional components to the fuel cell system, which may in turn add complexity, occupy volume in the vehicle, and increase costs.